European patent application EP0930584A2 indicates that it is possible for a user to navigate in panoramic images by modifying the position and orientation of a view point that defines a certain field of vision.
But, when the user defines his navigation himself, he risks of being lost in the program. This is particularly annoying when the user displays programs such as films or re-runs of events because he then risks to lose the thread of the action.
It is an object of the invention to remedy this drawback.